Breakfast
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Todo mundo gosta de receber café na cama, e principalmente ser acordado com carinhos. RLxSB ONESHOT


**Título:****Breakfast**

**Autora:****Dany**

**Beta: Amy****Lupin**

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum dos personagens é meu, eles pertencem à J.. E eu juro solenemente que só peguei emprestado.

**N/A**: Sim, um 'presentinho de Dia de São Valentin a todos, e convenhamos quem não quer um presente desses? xD Mas então... Eu queria agradecer à minha beta fofuxa, Amy e à Ane pela ajuda com o título. ¬¬ Sim eu tenho problemas seríssimos com títulos.

e... deixem um review sim?

-SBRL-

Sirius acordara do jeito que gostava, com Remus sobre si, enchendo-o de atenções e carinhos. Não pôde conter o suspiro de lamento quando o amante abandonou seu pescoço. Ofegou ao sentir que os lábios se voltavam sobre seu peito, fazendo com que abrisse totalmente os olhos quando um de seus mamilos foi abocanhado. Estes, sonolentos minutos atrás, nublavam-se com o desejo desperto.

- Moo-o-ny - fora mais um suspiro que um resmungo, já que, assim que abrira os lábios, ele passara a dedicar atenção ao seu umbigo.

-Bom dia, amor – Lupin respondeu-lhe parando o que fazia. Após o gemido de protesto do amante ele continuou – Trouxe o seu café, dorminhoco.

- Qual o cardápio? – Sirius resolvera entrar na brincadeira do outro, aliás, ele sempre entrava. – Você? – A sugestão fora dita com um sorriso malicioso e bem recebida pelo esposo.

'Acho que não Siri.' Respondeu o outro enquanto voltava-se para a bandeja que trouxera minutos antes, deixando de notar a cara de desapontamento do outro. Vendo que Remus não intencionava retornar à sua atividade anterior, ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, adotando uma posição que não chegava a ser nem deitada, nem sentada. Com os olhos começara uma busca por ele que tinha saído de seu campo de sensações havia poucos instantes, que mais pareciam eternos.

Quando sentiu que o peso dele retornara a cama, indagou:

- Se você não é meu café, o que é então?

- Morangos, Siri. –Respondeu-lhe o outro enquanto carinhosamente levava um pedaço à boca do amante.

Um 'Hmmm...' Foi a resposta que Remus obteve, e para ele foi mais que satisfatória enquanto inclinou-se sobre a vasilha para ter acesso aos lábios do outro, que agora tinham um sabor a mais. Antes de Sirius ter o novo pedaço em sua boca, teve seus lábios lambuzados por este, enquanto Moony ora sugava o inferior, ora o superior, retirando deles, o sabor e suco da fruta que ali se instalara. Conformado, Sirius simplesmente ofegava feliz. Ainda letárgico do sono, deixou que Remus espalhasse pedaços açucarados pelo seu tronco enquanto olhava extasiado a visão do amante com seu short de dormir se inclinando sobre si.

Enquanto Remus lambia, sugava, beijava, mordiscava, e comia os pedaços ao longo de Sirius, este lhe dava um estímulo adicional, seus gemidos de aprovação. Remus deixara propositalmente o último pedaço no umbigo dele. Para provocar o amante, ele beijava, lambia sugava em volta do morango. Acabou por prender com os lábios o pedaço, enquanto, ainda com ele nos lábios se dirigia para a origem dos ruídos ouvidos no quarto. Como Padfoot ainda meio sentado, meio em pé, Moony agora se sentou sobre o quadril do marido, que agora salientava enfaticamente o quanto ele estava gostando do café da manhã. Começou uma pequena brincadeira com o morango em seus lábios e os lábios de Sirius.

O casal se olhava enquanto o trio, bocas e morango, moviam-se em uma dança lenta e sensual que acabou num beijo languidamente longo. Descolando os lábios de Siri dos seus, Moony murmurou no meio de um sorriso:

-Happy Valentine's day!

-SBRL-

**V. A.****Rosewood**Oi! Naaah é que shorts são tão mais fáceis que fics de capítulos xD Brigada hun **Amy****Lupin**Sim você é fofuxa, hun. Naaah eu gosto de ouvir que os outros gostaram do que escrevi xD E 'Moo-o-ny' é fofo né? Eu também quero ser acordada assim, e com beijos sabor morango também não seria nada mau, principalmente se for por um certo loirinho aí xD **Jessica****DeLongeLovegood**Brigada mesmo **Jú**Não disse xD Mas brigada anyways hun **Samantha:**Madresita! Brigada mesmo **Flávia:**brigada **Sophia****D.** assim eu fico muito encabulada mesmo, dona brigada mesmo. **Lis Martin**: Brigada dona **DW03 **Brigada... tirando relatos que é realmente agst acho que nunca mais escrevi nada séeerio. É bem kawaii, embora eu tenha sérios problemas em escrever coisas longas...


End file.
